disneyparksfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Disneyland Paris Electrical Parade: Dreamlights
Disneyland Paris Electrical Parade: Dreamlights is a new parade that will be a return to the original one and replace Fantillusion Parade at Disneyland Paris and plus, some of the characters will speak English, some will speak French, and some will speak Japanese. Units *Intro floats **The Blue Fairy **Knights of Light **Toy Soliders (From Babes in Toyland 1961 Film) **Casey Jr. Train (with Mickey, Minnie, Goofy, Donald, Daisy, Pluto, Chip and Dale, Sora and Kairi) **Pixie Hollow float (with Tinker Bell, Terrence, Iridessa, Fawn, Rosetta, and Silvermist) *Alice in Wonderland **Alice and the Cheshire Cat **The White Rabbit **Mad Hatter's Tea Party **Caterpillar **Ladybug **Turtle **The Queen of Hearts *Pete's Dragon **Elliott (with Pete) *Cinderella **Carriage with Cinderella and Prince Charming **Fairy Godmother and the mice *Snow White **Tree float (with Snow White) **The mine cars (with the Dwarfs) *Pinocchio **Puppet show float (with Pinocchio and Geppetto) **Jiminy Cricket **Pleasure Island float (with Foulfellow and Gideon) *The Jungle Book **Temple (with Baloo, Mowgli, and King Louie) **Monkeys *Peter Pan **Pirate Ship (with Peter Pan, Wendy, Captain Hook, and Mr. Smee) **Tick Tock Crocodile *The Lion King **Pride Rock (with Simba, Nala, Zazu, and Rafiki) **Timon and Pumbaa *Lilo and Stitch **Surfboard (with Lilo and Stitch) **Spaceship (with Pleakey and Jumba) *Aladdin **Genie **Aladdin and Jasmine *The Little Mermaid **Flounder **Undersea Party float (with Ariel, Sebastian, and the sea creatures) *Pooh and Friends **Tree (with Pooh, Piglet, Eeyore, Tigger, and Rabbit) *Pocahontas **Pocahontas on Rowboat **Grandmother Willow *Toy Story **Toy Story float *Monsters Inc. **Sulley, Mike, and Boo *Brave **Merida and Queen Elinor as a bear *Beauty and the Beast **Ballroom float (with Belle and the Beast) **Dining float (with Lumiere, Cogsworth, Mrs. Potts and Chip and the kitchen gadgets) *The Princess and the Frog **Steamboat (with Tiana, Naveen, and Louis) *Tangled **Tower (with Rapunzel and Flynn) *Finale floats **Castle float with Aurora and Phillip **Mulan and Shang on Mushu **Balloons with Huey, Dewey, Louie, and Scrooge **Cruise ship with The Three Little Pigs, Clarice, Marie, Horace, Clarabelle and Max Goof **Colorful plane with Dumbo, Duffy, and Roger Rabbit Cast *Rosalyn Landor as the Blue Fairy *Mae Whitman as Tinkerbell *Takashi Aoyagi as Mickey Mouse *Yuko Mizutani as Minnie Mouse *Yu Shimaka as Goofy *Koichi Yamadera as Donald Duck, Stitch, Genie, and Sebastian *Mika Doi as Daisy Duck *Bill Farmer as Pluto *Roko Takizawa as Chip *Minoru Ibana as Dale *Kat Cressida as Alice and Wendy *Corey Burton as The Mad Hatter and Captain Hook *Sean Marshall as Pete *Jennifer Hale as Cinderella *Katherine von Till as Snow White *Hruki Tsudi as Pinocchio *Masashi Ebara as Jiminy Cricket *Ellan Garfias as Mowgli *Joel McCrary as Baloo *Jim Cummings as King Louie *Adam Wylie as Peter Pan *Jeff Bennett as Mr. Smee and Lumiere *Cam Clarke as Simba *French actor as Timon *French actor as Pumbaa *Jodi Benson as Ariel *Samuel E. Wright as Sebastian (singing part) *Sukekiyo Kameyama as Winnie the Pooh *Roger Carel as Piglet *French actor as Eeyore *Tessho Genda as Tigger *Irene Bedard as Pocahontas *Toshiaki Karasawa as Woody *French actor as Buzz Lightyear *French actress as Jessie *Hidehiko Ishizuka as Sulley *Yuji Tanaka as Mike Wazowski *Airi Inoue as Boo *Kelly McDonald as Merida *Anika Noni Rose as Tiana *Michael Wooley as Louis *Mandy Moore as Rapunzel *Zachary Levi as Flynn Rider Category:Parades Category:Disneyland Paris